An image processing cytometer will be purchased and made available for NIH sponsored research of the Principal Users. This instrument will permit analysis of cells on microscope slides. For individual cells, it will quantify absorption stain content rapidly, analyze shapes and stain distributions, and count silver grains in autoradiographs. Components are requested to enable the system to be used for fluorescence and reflection as well as transmission image cytometry. A macro-attachment also is requested to permit quantification of two-dimensional electrophoretic gels and simple analysis of electron micrographs. The image processing cytometer will be a major resource of the newly created UCSF Laboratory for Cell Analysis, a campus (and University of California) shared instrument facility.